The Jomsvikings (Pálnatóki)
The Jomsviking Order led by Pálnatóki is a custom civilization by PorkBean, with contributions from Grant and others. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Jomsvikings The Jomsvikings were a semi-legendary force of Viking brigands and mercenaries that operated on the coast of the Baltic Sea in the 10th and 11th centuries. The order is detailed mainly in the 13th century Icelandic Jómsvíkinga saga, however there are several contemporary runestones that offer hints towards the Jomsviking's existence. The Jomsvikings were highly selective of who would be admitted to their band of warriors, and followed a strict code of conduct with such principles as loyalty, honor and vengeance. Pálnatóki Pálnatóki (also Pálna-tóki or Palnatoke) was Chieftain of the island of Fyn and founder of the Jomsviking brotherhood, according to the Jómsvíkinga saga. Pálnatóki, a fervent follower of the Norse pagan faith, warded for the son of Danish King Harald Bluetooth when the King began permitting Christian missionaries into Denmark. Pálnatóki convinced the prince to rebel against his father, who was sent into exile and possibly killed by Pálnatóki himself. Dawn of Man Pálnatóki of the Jomsviking Brotherhood, sagas still tell of your heroic exploits on the coast of the Baltic Sea. A Dane by birth, you enjoyed a close friendship with the King of Denmark and warded for his son, Sweyn Forkbeard. The heir to the king learned the means of your valor and bravery, but also your staunch Paganism and adherence to the old ways. When the monarch began permitting Catholic missionaries to enter the bounds of the Kingdom, you and your supporters rose up in rebellion against his father. Some say it was you who dealt the final blow to that most worthy of foes; the unforgettable king, Harald Bluetooth. Legendary Viking, the skalds await your endeavors and the Jomsvikings await your command. Can you overcome your many enemies on the field of battle? Can you again preserve your legacy through drink, story, and song? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Hold there, a newcomer? The name's Pálnatóki. If you're needin' protection, the storied Jomsvikings are at your service. Introduction: Look who found their way to our sea-girt home. I'm Pálnatóki, once Chieftain of Fyn and now leader of the Jomsvikings. Introduction: Lost, there? Or are you needin' help? This is the realm of the Jomsvikings, and I'm their leader. Pálnatóki. Defeat: We could protect others, but in the end not ourselves. Well fought! Defeat: You're more Viking than you know. From one warrior to another, let me die with axe in hand. Valhalla awaits! Unique Attributes Strategy The Jomsvikings are a unique civ, the attributes of which can radically alter the way a game plays out. Their Unique Unit, the Málamann, works in tandem with their Unique Ability and provides a number of benefits for the Jomsvikings and their employers. The Málamann is a Longswordsman replacement. It has three special abilities; it may attack on the same turn that it is purchased like a Landsknecht, it may pillage enemy tiles without expending any movement points, and it scales in combat strength as its owner unlocks technologies. It is usually a little weaker than contemporary front-line infantry units, making it an effective and cheaper alternative military asset. Only the Jomsvikings may build Málamenn with Production. Other civs, however, may purchase them with Gold as long as they meet the following conditions; they must have researched access to Steel, they must have met the Jomsvikings, and they must not be currently fighting a war against them. Málamenn will then become available to that civ at a set price. Each Málamann in the service of other civilizations yields Gold for the Jomsvikings, providing a base 2 Gold per unit on Standard speed. AI players will take into account a number of factors when deciding whether or not to purchase Málamenn, including; their amount of reserve Gold, their relationship with the Jomsvikings, their war situation & number of enemies, and the number of Málamenn they already control. It is advantageous for the Jomsvikings to maintain good relations with their neighbors and to quickly explore the world in order to expand their customer base. In addition to Gold, regiments of Málamenn across the map also provide the Jomsvikings with a level of security. They cannot be used in offensive wars against the Jomsvikings - if an enemy civ declares war on them, all Málamenn in their employ are automatically disbanded and a quarter of their Production cost is redistributed across all Jomsviking cities. With this ability, a tall Jomsviking empire can quickly pump out a response to any ill-prepared invasion. For those playing against the Jomsvikings, stay on good terms with them and hire Málamenn to keep yourself safe. Having the Jomsvikings support you in a war will give you an edge over your opponents, as they will be left unable to recruit the mercenary unit. When the time comes to turn on your allies, be sure to first build up a conventional military and disband all of your Málamenn to avoid giving your target an unnecessary bonus. Finally, the Jomsvikings also sport a Unique Building. The Mjöðsalr is a Stable replacement that prioritizes Melee units above Mounted. Sources of Cattle, Sheep, Deer, Bison and Wine provide +1 Faith in this city, and any of these resources provide an extra +5 XP to trained Melee units when worked (in addition to the +5 base XP from the building itself). The Mjöðsalr can be used to support an early pantheon or religion, and later can be valuable in helping to cover the Combat Strength gap between Málamenn and contemporary units. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drinking your mead and building your longboats. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author * DJSHenninger: Icon backgrounds * Lungora: Research * Arison: Research & map support * Techpriest: SQL support * Chrisy15: SQL support * JFD: Lua assets * Machiavelli: Lua assets * grant: Civ icon & cartograph Notes and References Category:PorkBean Category:Denmark Category:Poland Category:Northern Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions